Révisions d'examen
by LynnNashina
Summary: Les examens approchant, Sasuke se retrouve à donner des cours particuliers à Naruto afin de l'aider. Mais lorsque le temps semble s'en mêler et qu'une panne de courant vient perturber vos révisions, que pouvez-vous faire ? Et bien, Sasuke a la réponse


Bonjour/bonsoir =)

Décidant de piocher dans mes (rares) anciens écrits, je vous offre aujourd'hui cette nouvelle fiction (pas si nouvelle que ça) « Révisions d'examen ».

C'est une histoire que j'ai écrite il y a un plus d'un an (comme le temps passe vite !) et dont je ne suis pas très fière XD (bien trop clichée à mon goût). Mais bon, puisque je me suis tout de même donné du mal à l'époque pour l'écrire (et que c'est dans cette fic que je me suis essayée pour la première fois au lemon), autant la partagée, dans l'espoir qu'elle plaise au moins à quelques personnes =)

Bonne lecture =)

Titre : Révisions d'examen

Auteur : Lynn Nanashi

Genre : Yaoi, Univers Alternatif.

Pairing : NaruSasu.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient au grand Masashi Kishimoto !

* * *

— Bon, tu comprends maintenant ?

— Heu ... Nan.

Naruto se gratta l'arrière de la tête tout en lui souriant bêtement, visiblement gêné de sa propre bêtise. Sasuke poussa un énorme soupire, fatigué par la situation. Une heure s'était déjà écoulé depuis le début de leur cours particulier et ils n'avaient quasiment pas avancés. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils revoyaient ensemble ces cours.

Les examens d'entrée à l'université approchant à grand pas, le blond avait supplié son meilleur ami de l'aider en lui donnant quelques cours en dehors du lycée. Le brun avait immédiatement refusé, évidemment, n'ayant pas que ça à faire. Pas qu'il avait lui-même besoin de temps pour étudier, non. Sasuke était naturellement douée dans tous domaines, il n'avait aucunement besoin de réviser avant un quelconque examen, son avenir était tout tracé.

Néanmoins, Naruto avait essuyé son refus et avait encore une fois montré tout sa détermination naturelle, ne laissant pas une seule seconde de répit à son ami. Après des jours et des jours de demandes incessantes, Sasuke avait fini par céder, récoltant un bon de joie et un sourire vainqueur sur la face du blond qui avaient eu le don de l'agacer. Ils s'étaient donc mis d'accord pour se retrouver chaque soir chez Sasuke afin de revoir les points les plus important de leur programme. Itachi étant très souvent absent à cause de son travail, Sasuke devait avouer que ça ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment d'avoir un peu de compagnie pour changer.

Seulement, le problème était que le blond n'avait pratiquement fait aucun progrès depuis, même après plus de trois semaines de travail consécutives. Il semblait réellement peiner à comprendre certaines choses mais quelques fois, c'était tellement affligeant que Sasuke se demandait s'il ne le faisait pas exprès uniquement pour rallonger leurs séances. Et, en voyant le regard malicieux qu'arborait parfois le blond, Sasuke devenait de plus en plus suspicieux à ce propos.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un bon moment, et le brun commençait doucement à se lasser. Sa patience avait tout de même ses limites. A la base, il n'était même pas d'accord pour l'aider. Il avait céder uniquement dans le but d'avoir la paix. Mais rentrer tous les soirs du lycée pour continuer les cours chez soi... Où était la paix là-dedans ? Non, franchement, au bout de presque un mois, ça devenait tout de même énervant.

Sasuke referma son livre de math dans un bruit sourd avant de se lever de sa chaise de bureau :

— Bon, on laisse tomber pour aujourd'hui.

— Déjà ? Demanda le blond en haussant les sourcils.

— Il est 22H30, tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

Naruto fit la moue, contrarié. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de partir maintenant. Bien sûr, il était conscient que le fait de s'imposer comme ça chez son ami pour demander son aide était déjà exagérer mais bon… Il avait rapidement apprit à apprécier leurs soirées ensemble, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui pour retrouver un appartement désespérément vide et triste.

Son regard observant Sasuke ranger ses affaires dans les tiroirs de son bureau, il lança finalement :

— On n'est vendredi soir, on a le temps.

**— **Justement, j'aimerais pouvoir profiter de mon week-end, tu vois ? Répondit le brun en fermant les yeux d'un air décidé.

— Seul ?

Sasuke rouvrit vivement les yeux et haussa les sourcils, surpris par une telle question, qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à une affirmation. Bien sûr qu'il allait être seul durant ces deux jours de repos, son frère Itachi étant partit quelques jours pour son travail. Mais l'idée en soi ne le dérangé pas plus que ça, il en avait pris l'habitude.

Rapidement, il posa son regard sur le visage du blond, qui semblait curieusement peiné.

— Oui, seul. Répondit alors simplement Sasuke.

Il vit alors nettement le blond baisser légèrement les yeux vers le plancher, soudain hésitant, semblant se retenir de demander quelque chose. Pourtant curieux par un changement d'attitude si soudain, le brun ne posa aucune question. Le silence était de toute façon bien plus intéressant, de son point de vue.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Naruto tenta d'une petite voix :

— Je suis seul aussi ce week-end alors je pensais que... peut-être...

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, attendant patiemment la fin de sa phrase. Naruto releva alors son regard azur vers lui et demanda rapidement :

— Je pensais que peut-être tu pourrais passer chez moi demain pour continuer nos cours ?

Aussitôt, le regard du blond s'illumina d'une petite pointe d'espoir, visiblement plus assuré qu'il y a quelques minutes. Sasuke plissa légèrement les yeux, semblant réfléchir. C'est vrai que quelques heures de cours supplémentaires ne lui feraient pas de mal. Mais bon, au fond, il se fichait bien de savoir si Naruto allait réussir ou non ses tests. Quoique… Non, ce serait se mentir que de se dire qu'il se fichait totalement de son ami. Mais voilà, il n'allait pas toujours être derrière son dos, il devait apprendre à se débrouiller seul.

Finalement, Sasuke soupira et répondit d'une voix monotone :

— Rentre chez toi.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, légèrement vexé par un refus si catégorique. Dans le fond, il espérait tout de même avoir un peu plus de considération. Ils étaient amis depuis longtemps maintenant, Naruto pensait avoir passé le cap de la simple connaissance.

Sans un mot de plus, il se leva et fourra rapidement ses affaires dans son sac avant de le lancer sur son épaule, d'un geste brusque. Il traversa rapidement la chambre du brun sans lui lancer un seul regard et passa la porte, lorsque la voix du brun s'éleva :

— Je viendrais pour 17h, sois chez toi à ce moment-là.

Naruto se stoppa soudainement dans le couloir et écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Il se tourna vivement vers le brun, qui affichait un étrange sourire en coin qu'il aurait pu qualifier d'amusé voir d'attendrie. Même si sa curiosité le démangé, le blond se contenta de lui renvoyer un immense sourire chaleureux exprimant son remerciement avant de sortir sans un mot de plus.

De son côté, Sasuke ne put empêcher un petit sourire amusé planer sur son visage alors qu'il referma la porte de sa chambre après le départ du blond. Lentement, il se dirigea vers son lit et s'y allongea, croisant ses bras sous sa tête, le regard perdu sur son plafond. Décidément, plus le temps passait, et moins il parvenait à se contrôler face au blond.

Neuf ans qu'ils se connaissaient, cinq ans que le brun avait commencé à être attiré par lui, et près de trois ans qu'il en était tombé follement amoureux... La situation devenait de plus en plus difficile à vivre, surtout que le blond ne voyait rien du tout. Sasuke ne trouvait pas le courage d'aborder le sujet avec lui, il était persuadé que de toute façon, ça n'arrangeraient rien d'en parler. Naruto avait d'ailleurs plus d'une fois montrer son intérêt à Sakura, preuve que les femmes l'intéressaient particulièrement. Alors à quoi bon ? Autant se résigner. C'est bien avec cette résolution en tête que Sasuke avait décidé d'avancer mais voilà, le blond avait eu la brillante idée de passer toutes ses soirées en sa compagnie depuis des semaines. Comme si l'avoir constamment auprès de lui en simple qualité de meilleur ami ne suffisait pas…

Sasuke déposa son bras sur son visage, protégeant ses yeux de la faible lueur artificiel dans laquelle baignait sa chambre. Il appréhendait déjà la journée du lendemain...

* * *

16h30. Naruto se sentait curieusement impatient depuis son réveil et il ne le cachait pas. Un sourire niais et visiblement heureux s'était collé sur son visage depuis la minute où il avait ouvert les yeux, ne le quittant pas depuis. Au fond, il n'aurait pas pu expliquer lui-même le pourquoi d'un tel enthousiasme, mais dans un sens, lorsqu'on était vraiment de bonne humeur, la raison apporté peu, non?

Il avait occupé tout son début d'après-midi à nettoyer son appartement du sol au plafond, ce qui n'était franchement pas chose facile. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être ordonné et bien souvent, son appartement ressemblait plus à un squatte qu'autre chose. Sakura et Ino lui avaient d'ailleurs fait énormément de remarques à ce sujet mais il passait toujours outre. Peu importe ce qu'elles diraient, il était attaché à ce lieu et ne le quitterait pour rien au monde.

Passant un dernier coup de balais dans la cuisine, le blond entendit deux coups secs résonner à sa porte d'entrée. Il lâchant précipitamment son balais – qui retomba entre de coin de deux murs – et se dirigea dans l'entrée. Il ouvrit rapidement sa lourde porte de bois dans un grincement pour tomber sur un Sasuke aux sourcils haussés au possible qui demanda aussitôt :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

« Ca? ». Naruto se mit à rougir violemment en se souvenant du fait qu'il portait toujours son tablier. Tablier orange vif arborant fièrement une grenouille sur le ventre, cadeau de son parrain Jiraya. D'un geste rapide et maladroit, il le retira sous le regard moqueur du brun.

— Entre... Souffla-t-il, le rouge de ses joues s'accentuant un peu plus.

Sasuke s'exécuta sans un mot de plus et suivit le blond jusqu'au salon. Il s'installa sur son canapé d'un geste naturel, ses yeux balayant rapidement la pièce. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu l'appartement du blond aussi rayonnant de propreté.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda soudainement le blond.

— Hm. Ce que tu veux.

Naruto disparut alors dans la cuisine et en ressortit à peine dix secondes plus tard, deux bières à la main. A croire qu'il avait déjà tout préparé avant son arrivé, pensa l'Uchiha. Le blond lui tendit une des canettes avant de se laisser retomber mollement dans le canapé, à côté de lui. Il ouvrit sa bière d'un geste lent et la porta à ses lèvres, buvant la moitié de sa canette d'une traite. Sasuke le regarda du coin de l'œil, avant de boire à son tour, plus modérément cependant.

— Tu n'as pas ramené de bouquins ? Demanda soudainement le blond.

— Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ici, normalement.

— Normalement ? Répéta-t-il en reprenant une gorgée de sa bière.

— Si tu n'as rien pommer en route.

— Tu me prends vraiment pour un abruti.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et esquissa un sourire. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, il devait l'avouer. Le blond ne sembla pas remarquer son sourire et se contenta de se relever pour disparaitre à nouveau dans la cuisine. Curieux, Sasuke se pencha pour voir derrière le canapé. De là où il était, il put apercevoir le blond se pencher vers le sol, offrant à sa vue ses magnifiques petites fesses moulés dans son jean délavé. Sasuke déglutit fortement en resserrant les doigts autour de sa canette avant de vivement détourner le regard. Il referma les yeux, tentent d'échapper à ses délicieuses pensées mais ô combien dérangeantes. Après quelques secondes, il entendit nettement le son de canettes en verre s'entrechoqués.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un pack de bière, posé sur petite table basse face au canapé. La main halée du blond plongea dans le carton pour ressortir une nouvelle canette, sous le regard curieux de l'Uchiha :

— Tu comptes te saouler?

— On est en week-end, je compte me détendre. Rectifia le blond dans un sourire.

— Tu as déjà du mal à comprendre étant sobre, alors là...

— C'est p'tete toi qui explique mal, aussi.

Naruto porta sa bière à ses lèvres, d'un air désinvolte, attendant une nouvelle remarque de la part de son ami. Il devait l'avouer, il adorait quand le brun et lui se lançaient des pics, plus ou moins blessantes. En réalité, ça l'amusait. Sasuke était tellement froid et fermé d'habitude. Il n'y a que dans ces moments-là qu'il était capable de vraiment dire ce qu'il pensait. Aussi loin que s'en souvenait le blond, les seuls fois où lui et Sasuke avaient eût de vrais discutions sincères, était quand ils étés seuls tous les deux. Le reste du temps, le brun s'enfermait dans sa coquille et ne parler pratiquement jamais.

Après un bon moment à parler de choses et d'autres, Naruto alla tout de même chercher ses cours pour pouvoir travailler un peu. Après tout, c'était pour ça que le brun était venu, à la base. Arrivé l'heure du repas, Sasuke décida de rester encore un peu après que le blond eut insisté. Ils commandèrent une pizza, enchainant toujours les bières dans une ambiance plutôt détendu et plaisante, si rare pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Il était maintenant 21h et le soleil avait totalement disparut de leur vue, laissant place à une lune pratiquement invisible, entourée d'épais nuages sombres annonçons une nuit mouvementée.

Sur la petite table de verre poli étaient déposées plusieurs canettes vides, au milieu de quelques livres abandonnés depuis un bon moment. Sasuke ferma à nouveau les yeux et soupira une énième fois devant les remarques insistantes du blond. Il se recula un peu plus, évitant le contact de son ami :

— Rooh, allé, tu peux bien me dire ? Insista le blond en se penchant légèrement vers lui.

— Je n'ai rien n'à dire.

— Si. J'suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un, là.

Naruto appuya son doigt sur le torse du brun, indiquant l'emplacement de son cœur. Son sourire s'agrandit devant l'air renfrogné de son ami, visiblement gêné. Posant son énième bière de la soirée sur la table basse, Naruto s'avança un peu plus vers son ami, le regard intrigué.

— J'suis sûr que tu me caches quelque chose.

— Pousses-toi, tu empestes la bière. Rétorqua le brun en le repoussant lentement.

— On s'en fout, t'en a bu aussi.

— Mais moi je sais au moins me tenir.

— Tu crois franchement que j'suis bourré après seulement quelques bières ? Demanda le blond en haussant un sourcil.

— Aller, pousses-toi.

Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils et repoussa plus franchement son ami d'une main, le replaçant correctement sur le canapé. Il ne comprenait pas que le brun faisait un effort surhumain là? Se contrôler devant tout le monde, c'était faisable. Se contrôler lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, c'était compliquer mais toujours faisable. Se contrôler après avoir bu de l'alcool, ça devenait vraiment frustrant mais c'était encore faisable. Mais se contrôler quand cet abruti de blond lui monte à moitié dessus en lui posant tout un tas de questions gênantes ? Le brun avait tout de même ses limites. Et si Naruto ne le comprenait pas maintenant, il pourrait bien se retrouver violement plaquer contre le canapé sans rien voir venir.

— J'pensais vraiment qu'on était pote. Lança soudainement le blond d'une voix triste.

— Quoi ?

— Ça se fait pas de se cacher des trucs comme ça. On devrait pouvoir se faire confiance.

Naruto glissa un peu plus dans le canapé en faisant la moue, visiblement vexé. Sasuke l'observa un instant sans un mot, avant de lâcher un immense soupire. Il n'allait quand même pas bouder, si ?

Alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, un énorme coup de tonnerre résonna dans tout l'appartement. Les lumières s'éteignirent aussitôt, laissant le salon dans l'obscurité la plus totale avant qu'un éclair ne traverse le ciel.

— Merde ! Laissa échapper le brun alors qu'il plissait les yeux, essayant d'entrevoir quelque chose dans ce noir complet.

Mais c'était peine perdu, la nuit était déjà bien trop avancée.

— Naruto, tu as des lampes ou des bougies ?

Sa phrase fit légèrement écho dans le salon sans qu'aucune autre voix ne lui donne de réponse. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien pourquoi le blond refusait de lui répondre. Il ne lui faisait tout de même pas encore la tête dans un moment pareil ? Insistant, l'Uchiha redemanda :

— Naruto ?

A nouveau, seul le silence lui répondit. Ok, là, ça devenait vraiment bizarre. Légèrement inquiet par un tel mutisme, Sasuke posa sa main sur le canapé de cuir et la fit glisser à côté de lui, tentant d'atteindre le blond. Il parvint à reconnaitre le tissu épais de sa veste et s'y accrocha doucement. Il remonta sa main jusqu'au bras chaud et dénudé de son ami, qui semblait comme légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il sentit le membre trembler violement sous sa main, d'une façon totalement incontrôlé. Soudain, le son d'une voix presque saccadé parvint à ses oreilles. Surpris, Sasuke écarquilla légèrement les yeux et demanda, de plus en plus inquiet :

— Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

— Je... Hm...

Il entendit nettement Naruto déglutir douloureusement. Sa voix était tremblante et hésitante, comme s'il était face à sa peur la plus extrême. Dans un élan naturel, Sasuke se rapprocha rapidement de lui et posa ses mains sur son corps tremblant. Reprenant un peu de courage, Naruto parvint à articuler :

— J'suis ... cl... claustro.

Instinctivement, Sasuke resserra son étreinte, cherchant inconsciemment à protéger le blond d'une menace invisible. Claustrophobe ? Cette étrange maladie qui vous fait imaginer être en grand danger dans des espaces confinés. Sasuke ignorait que l'obscurité pouvait également en être la cause. Compatissant mais néanmoins ennuyant qu'il ne lui ait jamais dis, Sasuke lui demanda d'une voix sèche :

— Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit, idiot ?

— J'en ... sais rien...

— Tu as des bougies quelque part ? Répéta-t-il, plus posément.

— Ouais... Dans la chambre...

Sasuke passa rapidement sa main sur la chevelure blonde, cherchant à l'apaiser comme il le put. Si la lumière était la seule solution pour que le blond ne soit plus dans cet état, alors il ferait ce qu'il faut. Lentement, il se releva du canapé, se détachant du corps tremblant.

— Non !

Aussitôt, une main puissante vient se refermer sur son bras, l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Naruto enchaina vivement, la voix tremblante :

— Reste-là…

Le regard onyx s'adoucit immédiatement face à sa demande. Lui qui était toujours si énergique, courageux et fort en gueule, le voilà devenue faible et vulnérable. Sa phobie l'avait totalement transformé.

Dans un élan de tendresse qu'il ne put réprimer, Sasuke se baissa légèrement vers lui et posa délicatement ses mains sur les joues chaudes de son ami, avant de souffler :

— Je ne serais pas loin.

— Me laisses pas seul…

Naruto agrippa doucement les bras du brun et resserra son emprise. Sasuke reprit d'une voix plus douce :

— Je reviens le plus vite possible.

— S'il te plait !... Supplia plus fortement le blond en plissant vivement les yeux.

Le cœur du brun se resserra brusquement, une envie irrésistible de le serrer contre lui le brulant de l'intérieur. Sa voix était si implorante, elle lui briser le cœur... Soudain, les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud caresser ses mains, l'informant que les larmes du blond étaient en train de couler silencieusement. Il entendit sa respiration devenir hachée, se retenant de laisser échapper un sanglot lorsqu'il supplia à nouveau :

— S'il te plait, Sasu-

Soudain, Sasuke plaqua ses lèvres sur celle du blond dans un mouvement incontrôlé, le coupant dans sa phrase. Il le sentit sursauter légèrement sous le geste, visiblement surpris, alors que ses doigts resserraient lentement les bras pâles qu'il tenait toujours. Petit à petit, Sasuke sentit le corps chaud face à lui se calmer, ses frissons diminuant d'intensité. Lentement, presque timidement, il sortit sa langue et caressa les lèvres ronde offerte à lui, avant de venir doucement y forcer l'entré. Naruto lui laissa aussitôt libre accès, les surprenant tous les deux. Leur langues se rencontrèrent, d'abord timides, elles se caressèrent lentement. Sasuke sentit les deux bras de Naruto remonter le long de ses bras avant d'encercler son cou, l'incitant à continuer. Le baiser se fut alors plus langoureux, laissant échapper quelques soupires de contentement de la part des deux hommes.

Finalement, Sasuke coupa le baiser à contre cœur, laissant le blond reprendre son souffle. Il posa tendrement son front contre celui de son ami, et murmura :

— Je reviens tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas...

Peu à peu, il se détacha du corps face à lui, hésitant tout de même à le laisser seul au vu de son état. Un léger « hm » se fit entendre, preuve que le blond s'était fait à l'idée.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sasuke déposa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de son ami avant de s'éloigner rapidement en direction de la chambre. Une chance qu'il connaisse son appartement aussi bien que sa propre maison. Arrivé dans la chambre, il lui fallut à peine deux minutes pour trouver les bougies dans un des tiroirs. Il saisit un paquet tout en s'éclairant avec un briquet qui trainer sur la table de nuit, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Il revint rapidement dans le salon, remerciant intérieurement le blond d'avoir rangé son appartement - au vu du bordel habituel, il ne s'en serait s'en doute pas sorti indemne.

Prenant garde à être le plus proche possible du blond, il s'assit dans le canapé et alluma la plus grosse bougie du paquet qu'il avait emporté. Doucement, il la déposa sur la table basse en face d'eux et tourna son regard vers le blond, toujours inquiet de son état.

Naruto était assis en tailleur, ses bras croisés sur son torse et la tête basse, l'air honteux. De fines traces étaient toujours visibles sur ses joues, et ses yeux étaient encore un peu humides du fait d'avoir pleuré quelques minutes plus tôt. Sasuke afficha un petit sourire attendrit, avant de demander :

— Ca va aller ?

— ...Hm...

Sasuke posa une main sur la jambe de son ami, se voulant réconfortant. Naruto baissa un peu plus les yeux, gêné, avant de murmurer :

— Je suis désolé.

— Pour ?

— Pour ma ... genre de « crise ».

— Tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais claustrophobe. Reprocha le brun en fermant les yeux.

— En général, j'arrive à gérer ça. Se défendit le blond en reportant son regard sur son ami.

Il détestait se sentir si faible. Il détestait cet aspect de lui-même. Il voulait absolument le cacher.

— Et comment fais-tu quand il y a une coupure de courant et que tu es seul? Demanda le brun, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il avait tort de garder ça pour lui.

— Je...

Le regard cobalt se fit légèrement fuyant alors qu'il essayait de trouver une réponse qui aurait pu lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute. Ne trouvant rien de mieux à dire, Naruto lança dans un léger sourire :

— D'habitude, pour me rassurer, je m'imagine en train d'embrasser un beau brun. Je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverais un jour.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement à la remarque sa remarque, le faisant sourire à son tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer l'entendre rire comme ça. C'était tellement rare de le voir exprimer ainsi ses émotions, de le voir si épanouie et heureux. Il était tellement beau lorsqu'il riait.

De son côté, Sasuke se fit la réflexion que même dans des moments comme ceux-là, Naruto était toujours aussi imprévisible. Et dans un sens, il aimait ce côté idiot capable de sortir n'importe quelle bêtises à n'importe quelle moment.

Alors qu'il reportait son attention sur le visage toujours légèrement baissé du blond à ses côtés, Sasuke prit le temps de le détailler. Le bleu de ses yeux ressortait beaucoup plus à la lumière de la bougie, leurs donnant un côté intrigant et presque hypnotisant. Sa peau halée à la couleur caramel, si alléchante, donnait au brun l'envie irrésistible d'y goûter. Et son parfum, une odeur chaude, rappelant celle de la cannelle, capable d'adoucir n'importe qui. Et ses lèvres... Ses lèvres roses, légèrement gercés, si tendre et au gout si particulier qu'il avait ardemment désiré depuis tant d'années.

D'un geste spontanée et presque incontrôlé, Sasuke bougea sa main, caressant lentement la jambe du blond.

— Si ça pouvait me donner l'occasion de recommencer, je voudrais bien que le soleil ne se relève plus jamais...

Naruto haussa vivement les sourcils sous la surprise. Moqueur, il s'accrocha au regard charbon face à lui, prêt à lui lancer un pic blessant sur sa remarque particulièrement fleur bleue et guimauve. Mais l'air particulièrement sérieux qu'arborait Sasuke à ce moment le coupa dans son élan. Ses yeux traduisaient une multitude de choses que le blond n'arrivait pas à saisir complétement. Il pouvait y lire de la tendresse, de l'envie et ... de l'amour?

Se sentant alors obliger de jouer le jeu lui aussi, Naruto le fixa et arbora à son tour un air sérieux, avant de lancer :

— Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour recommencer.

— Je l'ai fait parce que tu avais besoin d'être rassurer.

— Je ne t'ai pas laissé faire dans le but d'être rassurer.

Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils, voulant être sûr d'avoir bien compris. Ce qu'il voulait dire pas là, c'est que lui aussi en avait envie ? Il fixa intensément de ses yeux onyx le visage face à lui, scrutant la moindre réaction, le moindre signe.

Devant une telle insistance, Naruto se sentit peu à peu faiblir. D'un geste lent, il mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure en plissant les yeux avec envie. Soudain, il se sentit plaquer contre le dos du canapé, deux mains se posant sur ses joues. Instinctivement, il referma les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant déjà la langue chaude de Sasuke pénétrer sa bouche. Les deux langues se rencontrèrent à nouveau et entreprirent de jouer ensemble, faisant agréablement frissonner leurs propriétaires. Naruto laissa échapper un doux gémissement et vint agripper la veste du brun, tirant dessus pour lui ôter. Il se sentit glisser doucement sur le canapé, se trouvant maintenant complétement allongé, le brun au-dessus de lui. Sasuke se redressa légèrement et envoya voler sa chemise en sol avant de glisser sa main sous le t-shirt du blond, venant caresser son ventre dans un geste lent et doux. Naruto passa alors ses bras dans son dos nu, sentant plusieurs frissons parcourir son corps sous la caresse de ses mains. Sasuke rompit le baiser, lui provoquant un gémissement mécontent. Il éloigna rapidement son visage lorsque le blond tenta de l'embrasser et nouveau, esquissant un sourire supérieur devant son air frustré :

— A quoi tu joues, bordel ? Demanda le blond, vexé par ce sourire hautain.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Sasuke plongea son visage dans le cou doré du blond et s'amusa à y planter ses dents, sauvagement. Il sentit le blond exercé une douce pression dans son dos, tout en laissant échapper un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Sasuke afficha un sourire satisfait devant la réaction de son ami et entreprit de recommencer le geste plusieurs fois, étant parfois doux, parfois un peu plus brut. Tout en continuant de caresser tendrement son torse sous son t-shirt, il entreprit de lécher son cou entre deux morsures.

Peu à peu, il sentit une bosse se former dans le creux de son pantalon, lui donnant d'agréables frissons. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il ce moment ? A cet instant, il n'avait plus aucune notion de rien.

— At-... Attends.

Sasuke releva un visage surpris vers le blond, lui demandant silencieusement de s'expliquer. Ses yeux azur légèrement plissés, débordant d'un désir qu'il ne s'efforçait même pas de cacher, Naruto fit lentement descendre sa main dans le dos de l'Uchiha, le caressant tendrement, avant de lancer :

— C'est la première fois, pour moi.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, surpris. La première fois ? Avec un garçon ? Oui parce que, aussi loin que s'en souvienne Sasuke, ils avaient eu quelques conversations à ce sujet, et Naruto ne s'emblait pas en être gêné. D'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre, le blond avait eu plusieurs conquêtes, du haut de ses 19 ans. Et il ne s'était pas contenté de rester aux simples petits baisers innocents.

Avait-t-il peur de le faire avec quelqu'un du même sexe que lui ? Après tout, c'était compréhensible. Sasuke le désirait depuis plusieurs années mais de son côté, il n'avait sûrement jamais eut d'envie pareil avant cette soirée. Il lui fallait certainement un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée.

Fermant les yeux d'un air résigné, Sasuke demanda, tout de même légèrement déçu :

— Tu n'en a pas envie ?

— Nan. Nan, c'est pas ça. Répondit le blond en continuant de caresser son dos d'un geste tendre, frôlant lentement la limite de ses fesses. C'est juste que ... J'me sens pas vraiment prêt pour... heu... tu vois ?

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et scruta le regard azur face à lui. Ce qu'il essayait de dire, c'est qu'il avait peur d'être dominé ? Simplement ça ?

Soupirant, à la fois de soulagement et d'agacement, Sasuke se pencha lentement vers le visage du blond. Il le vit fermer les yeux, attendant le baiser qu'il allait lui offrir. Dans un sourire amusé, Sasuke détourna sa bouche et la dirigea vers son oreille, avant de souffler d'une voix rauque :

— Dans ce cas, ce sera à toi de me prendre...

Il lécha ensuite le lobe de son oreille, comme pour appuyer son affirmation. Il sentit le blond frissonner sous lui et soupirer de plaisir, semblant aimer sa proposition. Satisfait de cette réaction, Sasuke afficha un sourire vainqueur, avant de lui mordiller une dernière fois l'oreille tout en retirant son t-shirt, voulant explorer chaque recoin de son corps. Le sourire de Naruto s'élargie alors qu'il répliqua finalement :

— Tu sais vraiment où appuyer pour faire de l'effet, toi.

Au même moment, Sasuke passa sa main sur la bosse au creux de son pantalon, le faisant frémir. Esquissant un sourire, il entreprit de passer sa main dans le pantalon du blond afin de caresser la bosse un peu plus aisément. Il observa son futur amant fermer les yeux, se mordillant lentement les lèvres dans une expression de pure envie.

Sasuke lécha son ventre lentement, le mordillant par endroit, laissant un doigt se glisser sous l'élastique de son boxer. Après quelques caresses, il ouvrit le premier bouton de son jean avant qu'une main vint agripper son poignet fermement, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Relevant son visage vers Naruto, il eut à peine le temps de le voir se redresser qu'il se sentit plaquer contre le canapé, le blond le surplombant. Sans un regard, il ouvrit rapidement le pantalon de l'Uchiha et plongea sa main à l'intérieur, déposant sa langue dans le creux de son cou. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux :

— Qu'est-ce qui te-

Naruto planta violement ses dents dans son épaule, le faisant taire, avant de baisser son pantalon dans un geste brusque. Sasuke ferma douloureusement les yeux en sentant une main brulante empoigner son membre sans aucune hésitation. Aussitôt, cette main se mit en action, effectuant de lent va-et-vient, plus ou moins appuyés.

Naruto observa le visage fermé du brun sous lui, exprimant un plaisir grandissant qu'il s'efforçait de garder pour lui, ses lèvres restant désespérément closes. Le blond s'amusa à changer de rythme, passant parfois son pouce sur le haut de son gland, observant les moindres réactions de son amant. Petit à petit, le torse de Sasuke se souleva sous sa respiration saccadée, qui s'accéléra suivant le rythme qu'employé le blond.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent violement lorsqu'il sentit deux lèvres douces entourer son gland. Il essaya de se redresser pour l'en empêcher, mais une langue chaude passa langoureusement sur lui et s'amusa à le caresser, le faisant retomber lourdement sur le canapé dans un gémissement. Il se sentit frémir, se faisant la réflexion que le blond avait un excellent niveau, pour un débutant. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux en sentant cette bouche descendre lentement le long de son membre palpitant.

— Bordel ... Laissa-t-il échapper en venant agripper les cheveux du blond.

Naruto effectua quelques vas et vient, se délectant des gémissements qui parvenaient enfin à ses oreilles. Il accéléra le mouvement, devenant de plus en plus rapide, avant de se retirer pour venir donner quelques coups de langue sur toute la longueur du membre durcit, joueur. Sentant la prise dans ses cheveux se faire plus dur, Naruto reprit le membre en bouche et s'efforça d'accélérer le mouvement, voulant le libérer.

— Hm !

Il sentit le corps du brun trembler sans retenu, preuve qu'il était bientôt arrivé à sa limite. Naruto caressa sa cuisse d'une main et finit de lui donner son plaisir lorsqu'un cri s'échappa de la gorge du brun, qui se cambra violement avant de se libérer.

Naruto se retira lentement, fronçant légèrement le nez après coup. Le gout était assez particulier et il lui faudrait certainement du temps pour s'habituer à ce genre de chose.

Il releva alors son visage vers celui de Sasuke. Ce dernier avait posé son bras au-dessus de sa tête, cherchant à retrouver une respiration normale. Il fixa le blond de ses yeux mi-clos emplis de désir avant de venir agripper son cou dans un geste brusque. Le blond se laissa faire et vint aussitôt embrasser son amant dans un long baiser langoureux.

Naruto coupa finalement le baiser et voulu s'éloigner, lorsque Sasuke exerça une pression dans sa nuque, l'incitant à rester. Le brun le fixa un instant sans un mot, avant de finalement demander :

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

— Quoi ? Ca ne t'a pas plus ? Demanda le blond dans un sourire.

— Idiot ... Tu n'étais pas obligé.

— C'est toi qui m'as allumé.

— Naruto ...

Sasuke sonda le blond du regard, cherchant à comprendre. Naruto le fixa, quelque peu surpris par une telle insistance. Il voulait qu'il soit honnête ? Devenant soudainement plus sérieux, Naruto finit par reprendre :

— J'en avais simplement envie. Depuis un bon moment déjà.

— Naru-

— Comme j'avais envie d'être auprès de toi depuis tout ce temps. Coupa-t-il, son regard devenant un peu plus brillant. Envie de te soutenir. Envie de te prendre dans mes bras, quelques fois. Envie de... t'embrasser.

Il passa sa main sur sa joue, la caressant lentement, avant d'ajouter :

— Envie de te prouver que je serai toujours là pour toi. Envie de ... te donner du plaisir.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, se concentrant uniquement sur ses paroles. Naruto avança son visage vers lui, approchant sa bouche de son oreille, avant d'ajouter :

— Envie de te faire devenir mien...

Il souffla sur l'oreille du brun, le sentant frémir, avant de reprendre d'une voix rauque :

— Envie de te faire gémir. Envie ... de t'entendre me supplier d'y aller plus fort.

— Hum...

Naruto esquissa un sourire vainqueur devant la réaction du brun. Apparemment, l'idée en soit semblait lui plaire. Sentant deux bras encerclé possessive ment son dos nu, Naruto mordit sauvagement le cou à sa portée tout en glissant une main sur sa cuisse dénudée. Il caressa la peau blanche, la griffant par moment, récoltant quelques soupires de contentements. Après y avoir laissé plusieurs petites marques rouges, Naruto délaissa son cou et se redressa. Il vit les jambes pâles du brun s'écarter légèrement, l'invitant à s'y installer plus confortablement. Le blond étira un sourire en passant lentement un doigt sur l'entrée du jeune homme. Il s'amusa à guetter la moindre réaction face à ses gestes, en caressant l'anneau de chair, faisant lentement entrée un doigt par moment avant de le faire ressortir tout aussi vite.

— Allez. Se plaignit le brun en écartant un peu plus les jambes, provoquant un énième sourire amusé sur le visage du blond.

Sans prévenir, Naruto glissa un doigt en lui, le faisant gémir de douleur. Le blond entreprit de faire quelque vas et vient sur le membre du brun avec son autre main, afin de le détendre du mieux possible. Sentant que la position restait tout de même inconfortable, Naruto retira son doigt et embrassa furtivement ses lèvres.

— Je reviens...

Il se releva en vitesse et partit précipitamment en direction de sa chambre. La lune était bien plus haute dans le ciel désormais, l'orage s'étant calmé, et offrait une lumière suffisante pour partir à la recherche de l'objet désiré. Naruto revient à peine quelques secondes plus tard, un tube de lubrifiant à la main. Il se replaça au-dessus de Sasuke, qui lui lança un regard quelque peu surpris, et fit tomber quelques gouttes du liquide sur ses doigts, avant de les replacer à l'entrée du jeune homme.

Sasuke retient un petit gémissement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid forcer son entrée. Peu à peu, l'intrus s'enfonça en lui, lui provoquant quelques frissons désagréables.

Naruto sonda le visage du brun, attentif à la moindre réaction, voulant éviter de lui faire mal. Peu à peu, il vit son visage se détendre, et sa respiration reprendre un rythme un peu plus rapide. Soulagé de sa réaction positive, Naruto entreprit de faire entrer ses doigts un peu plus profondément, semblant chercher quelque chose. Il sentit enfin une masse différente sous la pulpe de ses doigts, et entreprit de la caresser furtivement.

— Ah !

Naruto afficha un sourire et entreprit de caresser la masse à nouveau, se faisant un peu plus insistant. Sasuke laissa échapper un nouveau petit cri, fronçant les sourcils sous la vague de plaisir reçu. Scrutant son visage, le blond se lécha rapidement les lèvres, sentant l'envie montrer considérablement. Joueur, il fit quelques vas et vient avec ses doigts en prenant garde à ne pas toucher cet endroit, voulant faire durer le moment.

— Hm ... Vas-y.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du blond. Tout en continuant ses lents va-et-vient, il demanda d'une voix innocente :

— Vas-y quoi ?

Sasuke grogna.

— Re... Recommence.

— Recommencer quoi ?

— Hmm ... Enfoiré.

Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit un peu plus, amusé par son manque de patience. D'humeur généreuse, Naruto entreprit de venir buter une nouvelle fois dans la masse, déclenchant un nouveau gémissement plaintif de la part du brun.

Naruto passa sa main halé sur sa cuisse, la relevant légèrement. Il la caressa lentement, y déposant quelque baiser furtif, avant de déclarer :

— Il faut être plus gentil avec moi, tu sais ...

— Hm ?

— N'oublies pas que ce soir, JE te domine.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire en coin devant la remarque de son ami. Jouant le jeu, il demanda dans une mine provocatrice :

— Et qu'est-ce que je risque si je t'insulte ?

Il eut à peine le temps de voir le regard brillant et le sourire sauvage du blond avant de sentir une morsure sur sa cuisse. Sasuke retient un cri de douleur alors que le blond enchaina :

— Je risque d'être méchant…

Sasuke s'accrocha aux yeux azurs face à lui, le surplombant. Cette soudaine morsure lui avait tout de même fait mal mais au fond, ce geste avait quelque chose de vraiment érotique. Dans un sourire hautain, il rétorqua :

— J'aimerai bien voir ça, idiot.

Les yeux de Naruto se mirent soudainement à briller d'une lueur sadique. Il retira rapidement ses doigts, toujours dans son corps, et se plaça devant l'entrée du jeune homme. Lentement, il s'introduit en lui sans plus de préparation, récoltant un gémissement plaintif et légèrement douloureux. Il effectua quelques lents va-et-vient tout en refermant les yeux sous le trop plein de sensation.

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et de douleur lorsqu'il sentit la main chaude du blond empoigner son membre pour y imprimer quelques vas et vient, essayant de le détendre. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, se retenant de crier à nouveau lorsqu'il sentit enfin Naruto arriver au bout. Le blond lâcha finalement le membre chaud de Sasuke avant de stopper tout mouvement, scrutant le visage sous lui. Les joues rosies et les yeux débordant de désir, Sasuke haletait légèrement, essayant de s'habituer à leur position. Naruto posa alors ses mains sur ses cuisses, les soulevant légèrement, avant de les passer sur ses épaules. Il entama quelques vas et vient, se faisant tout de même le plus doux possible. Les gémissements du brun gagnèrent peu à peu en intensité, lui donnant l'envie irrésistible d'y aller plus fort. Mais il se retient, voulant éviter de le faire souffrir.

Après quelques minutes, Sasuke ondula légèrement le bassin, voulant approfondir le contact. Mais alors que le plaisir se faisait de plus en plus grand Naruto se stoppa soudainement. Ecartant légèrement la cuisse blanche d'une main afin de la pousser, le blond se retira, sous les protestations mécontentes du brun :

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fo-

— Retournes-toi. Ordonna le blond d'une voix rauque et sèche.

Surpris, mais néanmoins excité par un ordre prononcé par une voix si rauque et impatiente, le brun s'exécuta, se positionnant sur le ventre. Il posa un de ses bras sur l'accoudoir du canapé, sa tête reposant mollement dessus dans l'attente. Il sentit alors deux mains tenir fermement ses hanches, soulevant son bassin. Ses yeux se fermèrent sous le plaisir lorsqu'il sentit enfin le membre chaud et dur le pénétrer à nouveau, lentement. Les va-et-vient reprirent, toujours aussi lents mais se faisant de plus en plus profonds, accentuant ses plaintes presque muettes. La main de Sasuke agrippa le cuir du canapé, sentant le plaisir déferler dans son bas ventre lorsque le rythme se fit un peu plus soutenu. Il laissa échapper plusieurs gémissements incontrôlés, sous les assauts de plus en plus fermes du blond.

Naruto caressa le dos pale à sa portée lui tout en le pénétrant, donnant quelques coups de bassins plus prononcés par moment. Les gémissements de plaisir de Sasuke faisaient écho dans sa tête, le rendant fou. Donnant un énième coup de bassin, il vint buter contre la prostate du brun :

— AAaaah !

Naruto ferma les yeux, se concentrant, tentant de faire abstraction des sons qu'émettait son amant. Mais, prit dans un plaisir grandissant, Sasuke ne retient pas ses plaintes, gémissant à chaque coup de reins, lui demandant muettement plus. Lentement, Naruto caressa la jambe du brun, avant de déclarer d'une voix chaude et rauque :

— Si tu continues à gémir comme ça, je risque de ne pas tenir longtemps...

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire entre deux prises d'air en se rendant compte que lui aussi faisait beaucoup d'effet au blond. Pousser par une envie provoquante de défier l'autre, le brun se mit à pousser un long râle plaintif lorsqu'il entra à nouveau en lui :

— Huuuummm...

Sentant la prise sur ses hanches se faire soudainement plus forte, il comprit qu'il avait visé juste. Les coups de reins se firent un peu plus fort, accentuant son plaisir. Tirant son bras en arrière, Sasuke cherchant la main du blond, posé sur sa hanche. Il s'agrippa fermement à la main chaude de son amant avant de gémir d'une voix presque suppliante :

— C'est si bon… Naruto ...

Il sentit immédiatement les mains du blond se resserrer un peu plus fortement sur ses hanches. Ses coups de reins se firent tout à coup plus brusques, plus sauvages, totalement incontrôlés. Ses hanches frappèrent durement celles du brun, le faisant réellement soupirer de plus en plus fort. Après quelques va-et-vient, Naruto percuta la prostate du brun :

— Aaargh !

Sasuke agrippa fortement le cuir du canapé en fermant douloureusement les yeux, sentant le plaisir monter en flèche, son corps se cambrant légèrement sous le plaisir. Naruto griffa tendrement le dos face à lui, tout en reprenant un rythme un peu plus lent mais tout aussi profond. Joueur, il demanda d'une voix chaude :

— Tu aimes ça, Sa-su-ke ?...

— Hmm ...

— Hm ?

Naruto donna un violent coup de bassin, frappant à nouveau cette masse, lui offrant une immense vague de plaisir.

— AAah ! Oui !

Satisfait, Naruto reprit ses va-et-vient rapides, voulant se libérer pour de bon. Il sentit le corps sous lui frémir et se crisper durement, lui provoquant d'immenses frissons.

Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière et se mordit violement les lèvres, buttant plus fort et plus profondément, cherchant à nouveau cette zone pour les libérer tous deux. Il sentit la main du brun resserrer violement la sienne et son corps se contracter autour de son membre, alors qu'il se libéra dans un cri :

— Naruto !

Naruto donna un dernier coup de bassin avant de se libérer à son tour, submergé par une multitude de délicieux frissons. Il se retira de lui et se laissa mollement tomber en arrière sur le canapé. Reprenant peu à peu son souffle, il passa lentement une main sur son visage en sueur. En ouvrant ses yeux azur, il put constater que le brun était toujours devant lui, appuyant contre l'accoudoir, les fesses en l'air et les jambes tremblantes. Devenant attentif, il put constater que le brun poussait quelques soupires de contentements, semblant se remettre peu à peu de la vague de plaisir qu'il venait de recevoir.

D'un geste tremblant, Naruto tendit son bras vers celui de Sasuke et le tira vers lui. Le brun se laissa faire et vient lentement à la rencontre de son amant. Naruto entoura son corps de ses bras puissant, l'obligeant à se coller à lui de tout son poids, s'allongeant à moitié. Il posa deux de ses doigts sur le menton du brun, relevant son visage vers lui. Ils se fixèrent tous deux sans un mot, avant que Naruto ne s'empare de ses lèvres, lui offrant un baiser d'une douceur sans nom.

Lorsque l'échange fut terminé, Sasuke reposa sa tête sur le torse de son amant, visiblement fatigué. Naruto passa une main dans son dos, le caressant tendrement. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, le silence régnant dans le salon, avant que le blond ne décide de le briser :

— J'ignorais que ça pouvait être aussi bon, avec un mec...

Sasuke esquissa un sourire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir flatté. Il répondit, amusé :

— Je suis heureux de te l'avoir fait découvrir.

Naruto sembla réfléchir un instant, étirant ses lèvres dans une moue septique, tout en continuant de caresser le dos du brun.

— Tu sais, j'pense pas que j'sois gay.

— Bi, peut-être ? Demanda le brun en haussant un sourcil.

— Nan ... En fait, je me suis jamais senti attiré par un mec.

Sasuke releva son visage à sa hauteur, affichant un air d'incompréhension total. Le blond comprit son erreur et se rectifia rapidement :

— A part toi, évidemment. Mais, tu es le seul.

— Heu, je t'avoue que là, je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois le prendre.

— Dis-toi que tu es l'exception. Répondit le blond en lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

Pas tellement convaincu, Sasuke reposa sa tête contre son torse doré et fit la moue. Naruto afficha un air attendri et son regard se fit plus doux et affectueux, touché par une attitude si enfantine qui le rendait tellement mignon. Il se mit alors à réfléchir plus sérieusement. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été attiré par un autre homme. Jamais l'idée d'embrasser un garçon ne lui avait un jour effleuré l'esprit. Ni même faire l'amour avec quelqu'un du même sexe que lui. Alors pourquoi Sasuke ? Qu'avait-il de si spécial, pour le faire changer de bord comme ça ? Non, rectification : Naruto n'avait pas changé de bord. Sasuke était le seul homme au monde qu'il aimait. « Heu ... Attendez ! Aimer ? » Se demanda le blond intérieurement. Inconsciemment, il fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse. Intrigué, Sasuke lui demanda :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Je crois que je t'aime. Répondit le blond sans vraiment le remarquer, distrait par ses réflexions intérieures.

Sasuke écarquilla violement les yeux, choqué par un aveu si franc. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer considérablement, prit entre plusieurs émotions qui s'entrechoqués violement au plus profond de lui. Fixant le blond, qui ne semblait rien remarquer, il demanda :

— Tu quoi ?

Naruto reporta alors son attention sur le brun. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant la mine hautement choqué qu'arborait son ami.

— Quoi ?

— Répète ce que tu viens de me dire.

Naruto fronça un sourcil, affichant une parfaite tête d'imbécile, avant de demander :

— Quand j'ai dit qu'il se pourrait que je sois amoureux de toi ?

— ... Bordel comment tu peux sortir un truc pareil aussi simplement.

Sasuke afficha un sourire en coin, se disant qu'au final, Naruto restait toujours fidèle à lui-même. Un parfait idiot sans tact et sans aucune gêne, toujours imprévisible.

— J'sais pas ... T'es le seul mec qui m'attire, c'est quand même bizarre non ?

— Hm, je suppose.

— Et il n'y a pas que ça... Tout-à-l'heure...

Naruto sembla hésiter quelques secondes, avant que Sasuke ne l'encourage à continuer :

— Hm ?

— Quand je t'ai dit toute ces choses... Bon, ok, c'était dans le feu de l'action mais j'étais quand même sincère.

Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils, essayant de se remémorer ce que le blond lui avait dit. « J'avais envie d'être près de toi pendant tout ce temps. Envie de... t'embrasser. De te prouver que je serai toujours là pour toi. Envie de te faire devenir mien..."

Un sourire étira les lèvres du brun, se rappelant de chaque mot prononcé un peu plus tôt. Et c'est lui qu'on traitait de « fleur bleue » ?

— Vraiment. Insista Naruto, gêné par un tel mutisme.

— Si tu savais seulement depuis combien de temps j'attendais ça.

— ... Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit avant ?

— Par manque de courage, sans doute.

Naruto ne demanda rien de plus, même si la question du « combien de temps ? » le démangeait vraiment. Mais bon, on a tous notre petit jardin secret.

Après quelques minutes baignait de silence, un courant d'air froid s'échappa de la fenêtre et se promena dans le salon. Naruto sentit le dos de Sasuke frissonner sous sa main, se glaçant légèrement. Dans un geste tendre, il déposa un baiser sur le crane de son amant avant de se redresser lentement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— J'vais chercher une couverture, tu trembles.

— Non, ça va.

— J'reviens. Reprit Naruto avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres closes, ignorant son refus.

Il se leva rapidement et enfila son boxer – abandonné sur le sol – avant de refermer la fenêtre et de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il récupéra sa plus grosse couverture et l'emmena avec lui jusqu'au salon.

Sasuke, qui avait lui aussi remit son boxer, était assis en tailleur, les cheveux ébouriffés et la mine fatigué. Naruto afficha un petit sourire et vint aussitôt enrouler le corps entier du brun dans l'épaisse couverture, le plaquant contre le canapé. Le brun laissa échapper un cri de surprise, et Naruto en profita pour s'affaler de tout son long sur son corps, l'empêchant de se relever.

Sasuke afficha un petit sourire hautain avant de lancer :

— T'as vraiment la mentalité d'un gamin, tu sais ?

— Et toi, tu sais que même avec cette allure négligée et ce visage fatigué, tu me donnes toujours autant envie de toi ?

Surpris, Sasuke sentit ses joues rosir légèrement sous la remarque. Le blond afficha un immense sourire amusé, avant de venir capturer les lèvres du brun. Le baiser était simple, exprimant uniquement leur bien-être à ce moment précis.

— Bon, j'te propose de dormir un peu. Je suis claqué.

— Hm.

Naruto écarta un peu la couverture pour se glisser dessous à son tour avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule du brun, faisant attention à ne pas trop l'écraser sous son poids. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre le pays des songes, visiblement très fatigué, contrairement à Sasuke. Ce dernier l'observait d'un œil attentif. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blond, les caressants lentement, jouant parfois avec une mèche doré. Il sentit les bras de Naruto se resserrer autour de son ventre, essayant inconsciemment de se coller un peu plus à lui. Un sourire attendrit étira ses lèvres alors qu'il caressa le bras dénudé du blond endormi.

Il avait attendu ce genre de moments depuis près de cinq ans maintenant et voilà qu'enfin Naruto était à lui. Beaucoup de choses allaient changer désormais, il en était persuader. Mais peu importe les difficultés, leur amitié avait toujours était plus forte que tout, leur amour n'en sera que plus solide. Sur ces heureuses pensées d'avenir, Sasuke ferma les yeux à son tour, cherchant son sommeil. Dire qu'à la base, il était venu ici pour étudier.


End file.
